Molecular sieve materials, both natural and synthetic, have been demonstrated in the past to be useful as adsorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of hydrocarbon conversion reactions. Certain molecular sieves, such as zeolites, aluminophosphates, and mesoporous materials, are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction (XRD). Within the crystalline molecular sieve material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific molecular sieve material. Because the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for adsorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of industrial processes.
Molecular sieves are classified by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association according to the rules of the IUPAC Commission on Zeolite Nomenclature. According to this classification, framework type zeolites and other crystalline microporous molecular sieves, for which a structure has been established, are assigned a three-letter code and are described in the Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, Sixth Revised Edition, Elsevier (2007). SSZ-35 is one of the molecular sieves for which a structure has been established and materials of this framework type are designated as STF.
STF framework type molecular sieves possess a one-dimensional channel system with pore openings that alternate between rings containing 10 tetrahedral atoms (T-atoms) and 18 tetrahedral atoms.
The composition and characterizing X-ray diffraction pattern of molecular sieve SSZ-35 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,753, which also describes the preparation of the molecular sieve using conformationally constrained aza-polycyclic ring system templating agents.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-137918 discloses the synthesis of SSZ-35 using cis, cis, cis-N-methyl hexahydrojulolidinium cations as a structure directing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,999,288 discloses the synthesis of SSZ-35 using N,N-dimethylazonanium cations as a structure directing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,206,052 discloses the synthesis of SSZ-35 using N,N-diethyl-2,3-dimethylpiperidinium cations or N,N-dimethyl-2-isopropylpiperidinium cations as a structure directing agent.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found the cations described herein are effective as structure directing agents in the synthesis of SSZ-35.